Stories: The Magic Pencil
Synopsis The gang learns of a magical pencil and eraser (thanks to Corolla), in which the former can bring drawings to life. But when Jacqueline gets her hands on the tools, how will the gang stop her? Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Samantha *Marisol♠ *Pennine♠ *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Corolla *Courtney♦ *Tatum♦ *Cynthia♦ *Inkster♠ *Drawliana♠ *Jacqueline Plot Richard's house, most of the gang, still a bit sad after Nice Script died, is hanging out. *'Richard:' It's still kinda sad Nice Script died, but hey, at least Evil Script's gone forever! *'Blovy:' Wait, where's Torchy? *'Kernely:' Oh, Sam took him to visit Marisol and her other friend, Pennine. looks speechless. *'Kernely:' ...Wait, you don't know who they are? Oh, when the those girls come here to hang out as Sam said, you'll see. knocking on the front door. *'Kernely:' And speaking of Marisol and Pennine... opens the door, and as she expected, it's Torchy and Samantha, along with Marisol and Pennine. *'Kernely:' ...they're here! Howdy. *'Torchy:' Hey, guys! *'Marisol:' Hey, wait... at Kernely ...aren't you Kernely Pop, princess of Foodland?!?! *'Kernely:' Yep. Pause. *'Marisol:' WOWEE!!! I'm impressed!!! Samantha told me about you! *'Pennine:' Same thing with me, pal. Corolla is walking down the streets of Echo Creek. *'Corolla:' Ahh...what a nice day. Sun's blazing, birds-a-chirping...what could possibly go wrong? she sees a small box. *'Corolla:' Ooh! What's this? [She crouches to get a better look at the box. It says: "'Bring Your Drawings to Life!' This box contains a magical pencil which can bring your drawings to life. Don't like your drawings? Don't worry - this box also contains a magical eraser which can eraser your living drawings...though the pencil doesn't have an eraser on it."] *'Corolla:' Wow, this seems cool! I should show this to my friends. I bet they'll love these toys! runs off to Richard's house, where the gang is still hanging out. *'Torchy:' Wow, Marisol, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. *'Marisol:' Aw, thanks. giggles; suddenly, someone's knocking on the front door again. *'Richard:' I'll get it. opens the door, and it's Corolla holding the box she found. *'Corolla:' Guys, guys! You gotta see this! *'Kernely:' A box? *'Corolla:' Not just that! Apparently, it contains a magical pencil which can bring drawings to life, and a magical eraser which can erase living drawings to nothing. *'Richard:' Huh...where did it come from? Can I see it for a sec? *'Corolla:' Yeah, go for it. looks around the box for wherever the pencil came from, and eventually at the bottom of the box he sees: "From Iupruginia, Jeegidale." *'Richard:' Hey, wait! Is that where Courtney and Ta...uh...oh, yeah...Tatum come from? *'Corolla:' Who? *'Richard:' They're diva stars hailing from another dimension, kinda like Star Butterfly. *'Corolla:' at the bottom of the box with Richard Jee...what? I don't get this. It kinda feels like I'm reading backwards text. *'Richard:' Yeah, it is confusing. Someday we'll know how to spell it. *'Torchy:' So I've got a random theory; did Courtney and Tatum send the magic tools to Earth? *'Richard:' Hm, that's possible. Or maybe someone else nobody knows. *'Corolla:' Okay, can we open the box now? I can't wait to try the pencil out! *'Richard:' Fine. short montage of Richard and Corolla unboxing the magical tools. *'Corolla:' Now, now, before we start playing around, I recommend that we go to the backyard so that the house doesn't get messy. And heck, what would happen if we drew something totally and utterly destructive? That would mean that THE ENTIRE HOUSE WOULD BE TORN UP! AAAAAHHHHH!!! *'Richard:' The first part I agree with, but the rest is unnecessary. *'Corolla:' Okay then... gang heads to the backyard. *'Richard:' Alright, guys, who wants to go first? *'Corolla:' Me! I was the one that found the box and brought it here! *'Richard:' Okay. *'Corolla:' the pencil and eraser Hmm, what should I draw...? ...Yeah, I know! successfully attempts to draw a snake, and the drawing comes to life and slithers around. *'Pennine:' Wow, the drawings really DO come to life! I wonder who's turn is it now? *'Kernely:' My turn! the pencil and eraser I'll draw something! draws two fighters, and the drawings fight each other for a while, until the one on the right is defeated. Kernely draws the text "K.O." as everyone cheers for the left drawing. Kernely then erases the drawings. *'Blovy:' Whoa, now that was absolutely epic, Kernely! *'Kernely:' Thank. *'Samantha:' the pencil and eraser Let me try! draws a boy and a girl. *'Samantha:' I call these two...Inkster and Drawliana! *'Drawliana:' Heya! *'Inkster:' What's up? *'Marisol:' Huh, sometimes things can get pretty advanced. *'Samantha:' And hey, I can give them weapons too! draws a sword and a pair of powered gloves. She gives the sword to Inkster and the gloves to Drawliana. *'Pennine:' Really, REALLY advanced. *'Inkster:' Whoa, this thing is so cool! *'Drawliana:' For me? *'Samantha:' Drawliana Yep! Inkster Now, the sword allows you to slice, slash and dice them villains up! Drawliana again And for the power gloves, you can shoot energy beams! *'Drawliana:' That's amazing, girl! I didn't know I would get these gloves! Wait...what's your name? *'Samantha:' Samantha. *'Drawliana:' Oh, alrighty! *'Marisol:' Hold up, Samantha! the pencil and eraser Let me have 'em. draws Kernely, before giving the pencil and eraser to Pennine, who draws Samantha. *'Samantha:' Whoa, drawings out of us! *'Samantha drawing:' Whoa, actual people out of us! *'Kernely:' Howdy, my drawn compartment! *'Kernely drawing:' Howdy, my real-life compartment! and Pennine laugh, before the latter erases the drawings. *'Drawliana:' That was weird, but okay. *'Richard:' Inkster and Drawliana Wait, I thought your creator would erase both of you. *'Inkster:' Well, I guess to Samantha that girl really likes us. *'Drawliana:' Huh. *'Inkster:' Oh, and hey, I can speak backwards! !sdrawkcab gniklat m'I !enoyreve yeH (Hey everyone! I'm talking backwards!) *'Richard:' ...Was that really necessary? *'Drawliana:' Yeah, I honestly have to agree with the melon. *'Inkster:' Darn...I was just trying to show my skills. *'Richard:' Wait, let me draw something! the pencil and eraser draws Red Fork, Kyoji and Starcade. *'Richard:' his drawings come to life Some of the greatest heroes and LRG members in Echo Creek! his drawings and replaces them with drawings of Galaximus, Bright Spark and Dr. Zack And unfortunately, some of the biggest villains we have around! his drawings again *'Blovy:' Me next! the pencil and eraser draws a drum. *'Blovy:' playing the drum, eventually going extremely fast OH, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! the drum and erases it *'Drawliana:' herself Hmm, what if...? the tools draws a mailbox. She then opens it and grabs the mail, before erasing it and the mailbox. *'Corolla:' Cool, let me have them again! the tools draws Cynthia. *'Cynthia drawing:' We should enter the Hellfire Labyrinth so that we can defeat- erased by Corolla the next few minutes, the gang each takes turns drawing stuff, but eventually, they get exhausted. *'Richard:' Whew...! That was a lot of drawing...we can do some more tomorrow, does anyone agree with me? *'Drawliana:' Yeah. *'Pennine:' I do! *'Inkster:' With pleasure. *'Corolla:' I'd love to! gang is about to go back inside the house, but is stopped by Inkster and Drawliana. *'Drawliana:' Wait, can we come, too? *'Richard:' Yeah, of course! gang goes inside, but unbeknownst to them, someone is spying on them. *'Jacqueline:' Ooh, a magic pencil? This just seems enough for me to successfully take revenge on that moronic princess! a Huckit Crab So when the time comes, I'll steal that pencil and eraser, and then I will finally defeat the LRG, especially- *'Random Huckit Crab:' ...Hold up! I think I saw some people that looked unfamiliar to me. ...Weren't they drawn with the magic pencil before we got here? *'Jacqueline:' Huh, that's possible. If they were, then that's where I will erase them to nonexistence! Literally. continues spying on the gang, who are inside Richard's house, hanging out after a lot of drawing. *'Jacqueline:' Oh...now I see to Inkster and Drawliana them! Inside... *'Drawliana:' Ahh...this house is realy nice! *'Richard:' Yeah, it is. Hold up, did we introduce ourselves? *'Kernely:' sigh Most of us didn't. *'Richard:' Well, let's do so. I'm Richard Melon, the greatest Winter Melon there is. Probably. *'Torchy:' I am Torchy Snap, former guardian of Firetundra, and the only plant dragon in this team Richard calls the Freezing Cool Melons. *'Kernely:' I'm Kernely Pop, princess of Foodland and girlfriend of Pealy-nutty...who kinda feels weird about his name sounding like a typical object show character. *'Jay:' I'm Jay Martin, but if you want, you can just call me Spiky Jay. *'Blovy:' And I'm his former girlfriend, Blovy Blower! I do basketball, listen to Cloverjack, and a lotta other things I cannot name right now. *'Corolla:' Hey guys, I'm Corolla Amethyst, a half-human gemstone...though I'm not the only one. *'Marisol:' You can call me Marisol, and to Pennine that's Pennine over there. *'Drawliana:' Nice to meet you, guys! *'Richard:' So...what does anyone want to do now? *'Kernely:' her watch It's getting late by now, so I think we should prepare for bed. *'Richard:' Yeah, good idea. Everyone, we should prepare to go to bed. *'Inkster:' Wait...where will Drawliana and I sleep? *'Richard:' Actually, you can go into Corolla's room with her. *'Inkster:' Okay! *'Richard:' yawns ...Good night guys. to his room *'Kernely:' Good night... to the room where she will be sleeping in goes into the rooms where they will sleep, except for Marisol and Pennine, who sleep on the couch. The next morning... *'Samantha:' Marisol and Pennine, who are still sleeping Wakey wakey! *'Marisol:' wakes up along with Pennine ...oh, hey Samantha. *'Samantha:' Are you excited to draw with the pencil again?! *'Marisol:' Yeah. *'Pennine:' Of course I am. *'Samantha:' I'm excited too! Perhaps I can draw more buddies for Inkster and Drawliana, and that way they can live happily with their new friends. tiredly walks into the living room, where Samantha, Marisol and Pennine already are. *'Richard:' Guys, I hate to break it with you, but I can't find the tools for some reason. The last time I saw them, they were in a drawer. *'Samantha:' Huh, that's a little bizarre. *'Marisol:' Awww...so that means we can't draw with the pencil? *'Richard:' We still can, provided if I can successfully find it, along with the eraser. *'Marisol:' Okay then... and Kernely arrive. *'Drawliana:' Hey Richard, are you talking about the missing pencil? Kernely and I also tried looking for it before you did. *'Kernely:' We looked almost everywhere for the tools, yet to no avail at all. So...do you know what I think? I'm thinking that...someone stole it. *'Samantha:' Someone stole it?! No way! *'Richard:' Probably some villain up to their schemes again. *'Samantha:' ...Yeah, it better be that. rest of the gang arrives, all slightly tired. *'Torchy:' W...What's going on here? *'Samantha:' Oh, we've been talking about that the magic pencil was probably stolen. *'Kernely:' Oh, and if the thief is a villain, then will they be using it just to cause chaos all over the town of Echo Creek? *'Richard:' They will probably use it, but maybe for a different reason, who knows? *'Inkster:' worried Will I be strong enough to help you guys? *'Richard:' Don't worry, you've got that sword in your hand, and plus, you already have backup. *'Inkster:' Oh...but I'm still scared. *'Richard:' You know what? What's worse - a extremely powerful villain that can defeat even the strongest of warriors or someone that has gained control of a magical tool? *'Inkster:' less scared The former. *'Richard:' Good. *'Drawliana:' Uh, guys? I heard screaming. *'Richard:' ...Screaming? This means that Echo Creek is in danger! *'Corolla:' Uh-oh, let's go! gang goes outside of Richard's house - outside they see chaos; evil drawings wrecking havoc, several buildings destroyed, and people panicking and screaming. *'Blovy:' Well, this sucks. *'Richard:' We can't go down! shoots the drawings from above with fireballs; Inkster and Drawliana attack the drawings with their respective weapons; Kernely slashes drawings with her sword. *'Drawliana:' a drawing of a mouse AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! shoots an ice beam at the mouse drawing, freezing it. *'Drawliana:' Whew, thanks Richard! *'Richard:' No problem. shoots energy beams at more drawings; Marisol and Pennine lob butter at drawings too; Corolla shoots fire wisps at drawings. *'Marisol:' You're going down, you frickin' evil drawings! and Kernely slice and slash many drawings with their swords. Inkster attempts to do the same, but trips when running towards a broom drawing. The drawing takes advantage of this by injuring Inkster with a hard smack of its tip. Enraged, Drawliana shoots energy beams at the drawing, defeating it. *'Drawliana:' THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HARMING MY FRIEND! *'Kernely:' Huh, looks like she really cares for Inkster. *'Richard:' Yeah, but for now, we should focus on the evil drawings, and then we'll take on whoever caused this mess. *'Kernely:' Okay... lobs flaming butter at many drawings while slashing a few with her sword; Samantha, Marisol and Pennine also do the former. *'Richard:' Keep it up guys! We're doing it! *'Blovy:' We're trying! gang continues fighting the drawings and eventually defeat them. *'Torchy:' Finally! *'Richard:' Now let's just seek out the villain that caused this to happen and Echo Creek will be saved! *'Torchy:' I'm on it! away in search of the villain rest of the gang searches for the villain on foot. *'Pennine:' Hey Richard, do you have any information about the villains you've fought? *'Richard:' Yeah, I do! Firstly, there's Jacqueline, who wants to steal Kernely's Foodlandian princess throne, and also an air ninja, I guess. Then there's Drillbit and his team, which consists of Morgan, Tyrone, Onyx, Edward and Cassandra. They are superpowered teenagers who used to be Giovanni's minions until we killed the later, though it wasn't the first time. *'Pennine:' Huh...anything else? *'Richard:' Nope. *'Torchy:' launched straight over the gang ToooorrrrnnnnnnNAAAAADD''DDOOOO '' *'Richard:' And speaking of Jacqueline... gang sees Jacqueline coming towards them, welding the magical tools. *'Kernely:' You again! *'Jacqueline:' Haha! I've finally took my hands on this pencil and eraser so that I can finally kill to Kernely you! *'Kernely:' over to Richard *'Richard:' Eh, we should be able to deal with her, even if she has the magic tools. Plus, have you noticed that we're getting stronger? *'Kernely:' But can't she draw almost anything with the pencil? *'Richard:' Sure, she may be able to, but that doesn't mean that we cannot go down. We've faced countless villains, some of which are much more powerful than Jacqueline. And like I said, we're actually getting stronger overtime, since that I received my Winter Ring, you received the Sword of Ember, we've had Veronica, Corolla and Samantha join the gang- *'Jacqueline:' ENOUGH OF THAT! You were taking too long, and I want to start now! shoots air blasts at the gang, but Richard counters most of them. *'Jacqueline:' Oh... I KNOW WHAT TO DO. evilly the magic pencil, Jacqueline draws a bomb, before hurling it at the gang. *'Drawliana:' Look out! gang avoids the bomb and its explosion. Drawliana shoots energy beams at Jacqueline. *'Jacqueline:' Silence, drawn lad! shoots a tornado at Drawliana, hurting her. Jacqueline then gets an idea. *'Jacqueline:' Now I have an even better idea! throws the eraser at Drawliana, but Inkster goes in front of the latter to save her. However, the eraser hits Inkster, causing severe injuries to him. *'Drawliana:' INKSTER! *'Inkster:' Ouch...I'm okay... angrily turns to Jacqueline. *'Drawliana:' Please stop all of this, seriously! *'Jacqueline:' Sure, you may have been protected, but look at your friend! He's almost dead, since erasers erase drawings! now furious, charges up an energy beam. *'Jacqueline:' laughs There's nothing stoppin' me, pal. draws a wall in front of her to protect her. Drawliana fires off her charged beam, damaging the wall, but not harming Jacqueline. Suddenly, Torchy comes back and flies over Jacqueline, before partly looping until he is upside down and ramming the latter from behind. *'Jacqueline:' Agh! start shooting fireballs at Jacqueline, but not too long before the latter shoots another tornado at him, hurting Torchy. Jacqueline turns to Kernely, before shooting a barrage of air blasts at her. *'Kernely:' Yikes! the air blasts *'Jacqueline:' That was a close one, huh? Now it's time to kill you, moronic princess! draws a volcano cannon, before aiming it at Kernely. *'Kernely:' Hoo boy. begins shooting slow, but large magma balls at Kernely, who thankfully dodges all of them. *'Jacqueline:' Aw man, I thought you were about to turn into popcorn there. *'Kernely:' Well, look WHO'S gonna be defeated soon. rushes up to Jacqueline before attacking her with the Sword of Ember. *'Jacqueline:' Wait...I never saw that sword before. Where did you get that?! *'Kernely:' Cynthia gave it to me, after our mission to defeat Tarkov and rescue everyone was successful. *'Jacqueline:' Oh. But never mind that! spams air blasts everywhere, but Richard protects the gang with an ice shield. *'Marisol:' Pennine Looks like we gotta work together, huh? *'Pennine:' Yeah, I guess. hops on to Marisol as the latter runs towards Jacqueline. Just as Marisol gets close enough to Jacqueline, Pennine jumps off of Marisol and smashes butter directly into Jacqueline's face, causing Samantha to blush. *'Kernely:' whispering Wait, I thought you had a crush on Richard. *'Samantha:' whispering Not anymore, nope. *'Kernely:' Hey, wait! I've got an idea! grabs Samantha's hands and lobs flaming butter into the air. *'Kernely:' lobbing butter Sam, do this! *'Samantha:' Okay? electric butter into the air begins spinning around with Samantha in her hands, eventually forming a tornado around them which sucks in the butter. *'Samantha:' Holy cow! This is amazing, sis! and Samantha move towards Jacqueline. However, Jacqueline grabs the volcano cannon drawing and starts shooting at the Kernel-pult sisters. *'Kernely:' Aw crap. steers the Sister Cyclone around, attempting to avoid the magma balls shot towards them while continuing to move towards Jacqueline. Fortunately for them, they succeed to dodge all the magma balls and eventually Jacqueline receives massive injuries, with the volcano cannon being destroyed. However, Jacqueline is not willing to give up yet. *'Jacqueline:' Oh come on! My cannon! Oh well, here's a nice surprise then. spams air blasts at Kernely and Samantha, who struggle to avoid them. *'Pealy:' Kernely! gets in front of Kernely and Samantha, and shoots peanuts at Jacqueline, canceling her attack. *'Jacqueline:' ...Seriously? Peanuts aren't enough, plus you're gonna be turned into peanut butter! shoots tornadoes at Pealy, hurting him. *'Pealy:' I had to. *'Jacqueline:' Whatever. shoots electric orbs at Jacqueline, who gets injuries from the orbs. *'Jacqueline:' Ouch! Hey! You electricity-shooting magenta-haired IDIOT! If I were you, instead of joining the Locked Room Losers, I'd become a villain. *'Corolla:' Well, you're also the idiot, that's what! does a flying kick - right into Jacqueline's face. *'Richard:' Eeyup. *'Jacqueline:' Ugh! You... draws a mouse as big as Richard, which chases after the melon. *'Richard:' Yeah, yeah. slices the mouse drawing in half, before charging at Jacqueline and deals multiple sword slashes. *'Jacqueline:' Oh yeah? You wanna swordfight, huh? HUH? draws a sword for herself. *'Jacqueline:' If that's what you want, then that's what you're getting. and Jacqueline swordfight. During the battle: *'Jacqueline:' But you're still no match for me! *'Richard:' Yeah, that's true, but I'm sick of tryhard bad guys and gals. *'Jacqueline:' Too bad! Once I get rid of everyone, including you, I can finally kill Kernely with my massive amount of drawings! And then I can be princess of Foodlnad, with everyone cheering- *'Richard:' sigh Okay, okay, I get it Jacqueline, you want to become the new Foodlandian princess, but your behavior's actually making you not get that role. *'Jacqueline:' Whatever! Now you're going down first! *'Richard:' No, you're going down first. and Jacqueline continue swordfighting, until eventually Jacqueline is defeated. *'Jacqueline:' NO...!!! *'Torchy:' Finally, it's over! *'Drawliana:' Woo-hoo, we defeated that evil brat! Well, okay, Richard dealt the finishing blow. at Inkster Oh, yeah, forgot about him. grabs the magic pencil and draws part of Inkster back. *'Inkster:' Thanks! *'Richard:' Good timing. *'Drawliana:' Wait, do we get to join you guys? We can use the magic pencil to have fun! *'Richard:' The Locked Room Gang? *'Drawliana:' Yep, that. *'Richard:' I'm not sure. For now, you guys can find a home to move into, and perhaps bring the magical tools wth you as long as you don't do anything dangerous with them. I'll then decide if I should bring you into the LRG. *'Drawliana:' Alright, I'm cool with that! *'Inkster:' So...do we get to leave now? *'Richard:' Wait, let's celebrate first. *'Drawliana:' Oh, yeah. so, the gang celebrates with Jacqueline defeated yet again. (THE END) Trivia *This story was inspired by the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Frankendoodle". Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories